


December 2nd

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 2nd

He was nervous. Really nervous. He couldn't even remember when the last time was that he felt so nervous. Maybe when Jack had asked him to return to the FBI as a consultant. Furrowing his eyebrows he shook his head. No, this was far more a reason to be nervous than his consultant job could ever be. He was trying to cook. He felt good enough to cook for himself, but he was trying to cook for a gourmet. And not just any gourmet but one with the best tongue and sense of taste he ever met.

“Jesus, what were you thinking,” he mumbled to himself whilst eyeing the dead fish in front of him he just had fished that cold morning together with the ingredients he wanted to combine it with. “As if Hannibal's taste buds could be pleased with your cooking,” he sighed and still got down to work on removing fishbone and intestines. Winston padded beside him every now and then in hopes he might get some yummy leftovers, but the busy brown haired didn't even notice his furry companion.

Lost in his preparations and nervous thoughts about what Hannibal might think of his cooking, he put the by now filleted fish into a frying pan and snipped some vegetables. He didn't notice the steps coming from the stairs and slippers shuffling softly over the parquet floor. He wasn't aware of the presence looming behind him in the door frame, the cocked head and amused grin. And he didn't notice the fish sizzling in the pan far more than he had wanted and being close to get burned either.

“I believe your fish might have a black skin by now,” Hannibal muttered amused and patted Winston's head when the stray dog padded over to him with a wiggling tail. Will swung around surprised at Hannibal upon hearing him, spun around to look at his fish and cursed loudly whilst turning down the heat and trying to safe whatever from the burned fish he could.

“Fucking Christ,” he muttered and ran around Hannibal's kitchen like a lost chicken. He scolded himself an idiot and flushed in embarrassment and just really wished that the ground would open up beneath his feet.

Hannibal chuckled, span Will around to face him once he got a hold of the troubled curly head and pecked his lips. Will relaxed immediately, muttered incoherent things about wanting to surprise Hannibal and serving him a nice meal and flushed bright red about Hannibal's whispered voice in his ear calling him cute.

In the end Hannibal joined Will in saving the dinner and savoured the fish with as much hunger as he did Will's mouth with his tongue for dessert afterwards.


End file.
